User blog:Gliscor Fan/Popular Fight - Bad Connections 2: Indominus Rex vs King Kong
So, this series took a weird turn when I posted it. I expected it to be not really as popular, but it seems like it gained a lot of traction, so I'll go ahead and make a second one. Only one of these was done by vote, and I'll be making a bonus fight for this too, probably not one you're expecting. Anyway... same rules apply. Same 3 categories, you know the works. Let's do this shit. Popular Fight #1: Indominus Rex vs King Kong The Good, The Bad, and The Mythos The Good: Now, I'll be honest. This battle is actually thematically perfect. Creatures escaped from captivity, rampage around and area, killing a bunch of people. Or something. Never watched King Kong, I just know the stuff I keep hearing about it but yeah, that's the good part. It's thematically the perfect opponents. But that doesn't keep me from hoping it never happens. The Bad: The bad part takes place in several different forms, and most of them have to do with the fact that Indominus Rex should just never be in death battle, for a similar reason why I don't want to see Skullgirls characters in death battle; because Indominus Rex has 3 feats. Yeah, you could consider that a myth, and even extend on it a lot with the right tactics, but it always falls back down to 3 feats: Indominus Killing dinosaurs with ease, Tanking a missile launcher to the face, or being smart enough claw a wall. However, if you count DC, she has 4 feats: Crashing through several walls of small buildings. Yes, I said it. Indominus Rex is only small building level. The weakest version of King Kong is solid building, but still has better durability and strength. I'm not going to get into the fact that Indominus only has a single movie with a lack of feats compared to King Kong, who has many movies with several feats. Hell, no death battle combatant has only had 1 of anything. Not even Bucky O'Hare. Hell, Bucky O'Hare had comics, games, and a TV show. But that's not the point. You could argue that they could start doing that, but that wouldn't change the fact that Indominus Rex has a massive lack of feats that can compare to even the weakest of Kings (Kong). The Mythos: Alright, now we get down to me debunking popular myths about the fight. Myth #1: "Indominus Rex has more than 4 feats!" This was already explained in the "bad" section, but all of her feats fall into the the three categories I have already listed. Killing Dinosaurs, Tanking Weapons, Being "smarter than the average dinosaur". Moving on. Myth #2: "Indominus Rex is a mutant made of several creatures, she probably has some counter to King Kong!" While it's true that she is, there is one huge problem: We don't know all the details. In Jurassic World, the scientist told us three things she is: Amphibian, T. Rex, and Raptor. The rest was Classified. We don't know all the details, so we can't assume that we know all of them. We may get them in Jurassic World 2, but that's just too far down the road and the creature is going to be forgotten anyway. Those are all the myths I can remember. If you have any other arguments, feel free to put them in the comments and I'll try my best to explain them away. Now time for a popular unpopular battle... Popular (?) Fight #2: Mewtwo vs Frieza The Good, The Bad, and The Mythos The Good: Not going to sugar coat this. Every aspect of this idea is bad. Hell, the only real connection between the two is that they have a similar color palette. Moving on. The Bad: Everything. I'm not going to get too deep into this one, but the main fact is, It's a horrible stomp for something that barely has a connection in the first place. Mewtwo and Frieza both have much, much better opponents. I'm not going to list them, but they exist. The Mythos: There's really only one popular myth that's been floating around about this, and it was honestly rather recently. Myth #1: "Mewtwo has a planet busting move in Pokken Tournament, so it's even now!" No. There are several reasons why this is hilariously inaccurate. First of all, it was a ball of psychic energy shot from space to earth, it didn't bust any planet, nor was it big enough to bust the planet at all. However, the main reason it's considered to be planet is because of the distance and speed. It's going pretty fast, and a blast like that, at that speed, from space, would most likely "bust" a planet. At least, that's what I think. Now, getting onto the second thing: Dark Mewtwo is not confirmed to be either canon, or even a mewtwo. It could be an entirely separate species of pokemon, a hidden number of 150.5 or something. We cannot confirm that the Mewtwo shown in Pokken Tournament is the same Mewtwo currently. Now, that might all change once more information about Pokken Tournament is available, but for now, we can't assume so. But let's say, hypothetically, say that it did, and Dark Mewtwo is a Mewtwo. Does that make it even? No. Despite the fact that it is shown to bust a planet, there is never any other moment in time in which Mewtwo (Dark or Otherwise) has shown that level of strength, making it an outlier. It could be argued that because it's a new game, and it could potentially get a sequel, that it can't be an outlier due to it being the latest installment and the game itself isn't over. This is also true, but let's face the facts: If it isn't an outlier, Frieza still holds the advantage against Mewtwo in every other category. Even if the DC was even, it's everything else that still renders the battle a stomp. ~Breaths Out~ Ugh. I ranted on about that for awhile. Anyway, I'll leave a poll up for other ideas I may do in the future. Bonus Fight: Mitsuru Kirijo vs Weiss Schnee The Good, The Bad, and the Mythos The Good: It's got decent connections that make it worthwhile, I guess. Not much else to say besides that. The Bad: Mitsuru Kirijo soloes RWBY. Not a oneshot, but still a fairly easy sweep. Now, that brings up the point of "But just because it's a stomp doesn't mean it's bad." But it is the case when both Mitsuru and Weiss have much better opponents. Weiss has Melia. Mitsuru has... well, probably someone who's more even than Weiss. Maybe Jin from BlazBlue, but idk. The Mythos: Like this current Bonus Fight, I'm gonna keep it short and simple. Myth #1: "But Weiss has more hax than Mitsuru" Hax don't really mean anything in this case. While Weiss does indeed have more Hax, Mitsuru also has hax and holds nearly all the other advantages, which includes DC (Which is roughly Multi-Mountain due to Erebus, or Island/Country due to Nox.), Durability, Speed, and especially experience. It's a stomp that doesn't really need to happen. That's about it for this time. I'll probably post another one in maybe 5 or so days? Possibly. These are just gonna be random after that. Which idea do you dislike more? Hulk vs Broly Cell vs Zygarde Katara vs Juvia Category:Blog posts